Cheese Dreams
by jellyontoast
Summary: After eating plates of assorted cheese for a web-show segment, the icarly gang fall asleep and have some unerving dreams about there future. Seddie and lots of spencer fun too. Read and review please! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my second story. It's just something fun and cute I wanted to write. Enjoy! (i hope)**

"Whose dumb idea was it to dare all four of us to eat cheese?" Sam asked throwing herself onto the couch in the Shay's living room.

"I thought you liked eating?" Freddie said taking the seat beside her.

"I do, but cheese? Plates and plates of assorted cheeses from around the world? Who thinks of that kind of thing? It's just weird."Sam replied.

"Of all the things we've ever done on icarly, you think eating cheese is the weirdest?" Carly added laughing. Spencer then came rushing out of the kitchen holding a jug of milk.

"Hey you guys! Ever try coconut milk? It does not taste like milk...at all. Want some?" he said, gesturing to the milk.

"How do you milk a coconut anyway?" asked Gibby.

"I have no idea" Spencer replied. "How was icarly?"

"Oh good as usual" said Sam, "But we all had to eat lots of cheese for a dare."

"Cheese? That's just weird." Spencer said taking a mouthful of coconut milk and then making a face. "Not like milk at all..." he muttered. "Hey, when I was younger, if I ate cheese before going to bed, I'd get these weird dreams. Cheese dreams. Like this one time, a dreamt I was a purple monkey on a high wire riding a unicycle, and then a green fire-breathing dragon came-"

"A green fire-breathing -dragon?" Carly questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it came and carried me off and dumped me in a pile of marshmallows. But there was too many marshmallows and I couldn't breathe and I woke up covered in sweat with my face buried in my pillow... it was one of the scariest dreams I've ever had." Spencer finished.

"Your scariest dream was drowning in marshmallows?" Sam asked. "My scariest dream was-"

"We don't want to know Sam!" Freddie interrupted putting his hands over his ears looking terrified. Sam crossed her arms and made a face.

"Hey guys, I'm going home. My mom wants me back for dinner and now I can't stop thinking about marshmallows. I think I'm gonna make some smores."Gibby said grabbing his stuff and heading for the door, he stopped and turned to face Spencer. "Can I have your milk?"

"Sure..." Spencer replied looking confused.

"Yay!" Gibby said taking the milk and waving goodbye.

"Urgh... now I'm bored!" exclaimed Sam lying across Carly and Freddie so her head was on Carly lap and her feet resting on Freddie's.

"I'll put girly cow on" said Carly picking up the remote and switching on the TV.

"Will that make the little Sam happy?" Freddie asked tickling Sam's feet.

"Don't make fun of my height Benson!" Sam roared. "Are you looking for a kick?" she asked raising her eyebrow and her foot.

"TV's on Sam." Carly said simply.

"TV!" Sam exclaimed completely distracted, and turned her attention towards the cartoon. Freddie chuckled.

Spencer then left the armchair and went to the computer. He opened up Google and typed in "How to milk a coconut".

**Well, what do you think? I know it's very short and there wasn't much Sam/Freddie interaction, but this is kinda an introduction and i want to see what people think before i continue. I have the whole story planned out so it should be updated regularly. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, it's me again. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! : )**

**

* * *

**

Spencer turned around from the computer screen to see the three teenagers asleep in front of the TV. Sam had now positioned herself with her arms wrapped around her legs, in between Carly and Freddie, and her head resting lightly on Freddie's shoulder.

"Awww..." Said Spencer and he picked up a blanket and placed it across the three of them gently. He then took out his phone and took a picture of Sam lying against Freddie. "Just in case Sam ever tries to blackmail me, I'll have this" he muttered to himself and walked away.

Carly moved uncomfortably on the couch with a pained expression on her face. She was deep in dream land, dreaming about her future. She was dressed in a fancy suit and heels looking like a very important business woman, sitting at a board meeting.

"Ms Shay, what are your views on the benefits of making paper plates out of plastic instead of paper?" asked the man at the top of the table in a very boring voice".

"My views? My opinion is that I've been working in this stupid boring job for 5 years and I'm sick of it! I never get a promotion, the pay is crap and it's not fun. Plastic paper plates? Who even thinks of ideas like that? I quit!" Carly shouted at the man who was looking very taken aback. She picked up her stuff and walked out with an expression of freedom and determination on her face.

Carly reached the bushwell building and took the elevator home. She got out of the lift and threw herself on the couch.

"How was work?" Spencer asked from the kitchen.

"I quit" Carly answered simply.

"What?" Spencer exclaimed. "How could you quit? You worked so hard to get that job! You can't just quit!"

"Hey, you can't judge me! You quit law school after three days!" Carly threw back at him

"Well that's different." Spencer said. "I quit to become a sculptor. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I-"

"Carly! Carly, I got fired again!" interrupted a hysterical Sam barging into the apartment, wearing a black and red restaurant uniform.

"What? But you love working at that all you can eat restaurant! Why were you fired?"Carly asked.

"Well you know how they said I could get a free meal every Friday, well I apparently misunderstood the meaning of 'all you can eat' and they fired me!" Sam answered.

"You ate all their food, didn't you?"Carly said with a sad smile.

"Well yes, but it was false advertising! They said 'all you can eat' and I wasn't full yet-"

"Oh, Dios moÍ!"Exclaimed Freddie, entering the apartment and throwing his tie on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Carly asked.

"Their shutting down my Pear store! I've worked years at Pear and now the whole company is being taken over by some Norwegian company named 'Avocado'!" Freddie said taking a seat.

"Why are so many technology companies named after fruit?" Spencer asked.

"I have no idea!" Freddie snapped.

"Well now we're all out of a job. I quit, Sam was fired and Freddie was dismissed. What are we going to do with our lives? I wish we could go back to the time when we did icarly every week and live was so simple and fun..." said Carly burying her face in her hands.

"Yeah, when it was all play and no work..."Sam continued.

"Well except for doing homework and stuff" Freddie added.

"So like I said, no work. If only there was a way to make money out of icarly..."She said sadly.

"If only..."

"Wait you guys!" Carly jumped up looking inspired. "Who's says we can't make money out of icarly? We could turn icarly into a business!"

"How?" Sam asked sceptically.

"We could get sponsors on the webpage that pay us money; we could sell icarly products like replicas of Sam's remote and DVD's of our best web-shows." Carly said excitedly.

Freddie joined in, "Yeah! And have an icarly app for the pearphone and-"

"You mean _Avacado_phone" Sam interrupted smirking.

"Shut it Pucket!" Freddie shouted back angrily.

"Yes! This will all work out. We can have fun jobs for once, doing something that makes us happy." Carly said feeling inspired, sitting back down with a big smile.

* * *

Back in the Shay's living room, Carly smiled in her sleep. Her dream had turned out wonderful and was going to give her a lot to think about when she woke up. Freddie however was having a nightmare. He too was dreaming about his future, but he wasn't liking what he saw.

Freddie Benson was a successful business man, wearing a black suit and he was significantly taller. He walked around his big expensive apartment overlooking Seattle. He walked through the huge master bedroom that had a big flat screen TV on the wall, and into the bathroom which was equally as extravagant. He stopped in front of the mirror and took a look at himself.

Freddie saw he looked older and more handsome, manlier. He could see some light stubble on his face meaning he could grow facial hair. But suddenly Freddie noticed the top of his head and he screamed. HE WAS **BALD**!

Freddie woke up screaming and touched the top of his head, he sighed in relief. All his hair was still there. Sam threw a cushion at him. "You woke me up you nub!" she shouted angrily. However, inside she was happy he had let her escape her dream. It hadn't been a nightmare like Freddie's, but the dream had scared her.

Sam's dream had been short and simple. She dreamt she was all alone. Carly and Freddie were married and she was on her own. They had important jobs and no time for her. She had no skills, no potential for a good job and icarly was dead. She was alone and she was miserable.

"Are you ok Sam" Freddie asked looking concerned, awaking her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just peachy." Sam said with no emotion. A single tear fell down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly. "I should go home. See you at school."She grabbed her things and rushed to the door.

"Sam-"Freddie started to say but she was already slamming the door shut, running as fast as she could home crying all the way.

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far. I hope sam's dream wasn't too depressing. I assure you there will be a happy ending.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ps. I love reviews and people who review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter, hope you like! : ) **

**Also thanks for the nice reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Gibby was at home in his room lying in bed rubbing his stomach after a big meal. Suddenly his phone vibrated and he saw there was a text message from Spencer. 'Oh... so that's how you milk a coconut.' He thought to himself after reading the text. He then pulled the bedcovers over him and drifted slowly into sleep.

Gibby's dream was full of vivid colours and strange shapes. He began to focus in on the dream and all the objects began to make sense. He was in a shop, a clothes shop. All the colours were the different t-shirts hanging on the clothing racks. Gibby was working behind the counter.

Suddenly he felt his chest being tightened, restrained, as if he couldn't breathe. "Must-take-off-shirt" he thought to himself. He tried to unbutton it but the buttons wouldn't open. He then tried to pull it over his head but the shirt was too tight.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your shirt on" said an employee, "It's part of our uniform policy".

"You mean I have to always ware a shirt!" Gibby asked looking terrified.

"Yes."

"Noooo!" Gibby roared waking up from his dream covered in sweat. "Stupid cheese." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Carly! Carly, wake up!" Spencer shouted.

"What? Who? Where am I?" Carly asked feeling dazed.

"You are on the couch, you slept there last night. Anyway, I went to market today and you know how I've always wanted to get another tomato plant?" Said Spencer excitedly.

"You always wanted to get another tomato plant?" she asked confused.

"Yes, keep up with me here!"He replied in an irritated voice. "Meet...Delilah!"Spencer said pulling out a small plant from behind his back.

"Spencer, I had a weird dream last night." Carly said changing the subject.

"Oh really? So did I. It involved a chicken, a toothbrush and a penny farthing-"Spencer started.

"No Spence, not that kind of dream. I'm pretty sure I had a vision of the future. I think eating that cheese gave me visions." Carly said.

"You think eating cheese gives you visions?" Spencer asked holding back a laugh.

"Well you dreamt you were a purple monkey on a unicycle!" she threw back at him.

"Touché."

"Hey Carly."Said Freddie entering the apartment. "That's a mighty fine tomato plant you got there Spence."

"Why thank you." Spencer replied. "This is Delilah."

"Hey there Delilah." Freddie said walking over to the plant, but got distracted by a mirror hanging on the wall. He went to it feeling paranoid and began running his fingers through his hair, with an anxious expression on his face.

"What'cha doing there Freddie? Carly asked with a smirk.

"Eh...nothing" he replied looking guilty. "Just fixing my hair"

"Sure... I'm gonna go upstairs and get dressed for school." Carly said running up the stairs."Be back in a sec."

"Spencer, can I ask you something... you know... man to man?" Freddie asked nervously when Carly had left the room.

"Um kiddo, I don't think I'm the person you should talk to about the birds and the bees..." Spencer said feeling very awkward.

"NO! Not _that_ talk. I already had that talk with my mom. She had detailed descriptions and a slideshow... and puppets for demonstrations..." he shuddered. "I wanted to talk to you about baldness."

Spencer raised his eyebrows in surprise.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Gibby said enthusiastically walking over to Carly, Sam and Freddie who were standing at their lockers getting ready for class. "I think Spencer was right about those cheese dreams he was talking about yesterday, 'cause I had a horrible dream last night."

"Was your dream about your future?" asked Carly wide eyed.

"Yeah, why?" he questioned.

"I had a dream too! Tell me about yours." Carly walked over to Gibby and they started conversing about their 'visions'.

Freddie leaned his head against Sam's locker. She hadn't spoken a word since the night before and he was getting very worried. "Are you ok?" he whispered to her.

"I'm great, never been better." She answered taking out her books, not making eye contact.

"Sam, you've been acting differently since last night. You haven't even insulted me today!" he smiled.

"Ok Freddie, you're a dork. Happy now?" she asked slamming her locker and looked up at him.

"Just tell me what's wrong Sam, or if not me, at least tell Carly. Something's bothering you and-"

"Leave me alone."She said with a pained expression. "I have to get to class. My new substitute teacher Ms Walsh is crazy. She throws shoes at people who are late". She turned and started to leave.

"Wait Sam-"Freddie started to say, but was pulled away by Carly.

"Come on Freddie," she said happily. "We have double Maths now and I want to talk to you about my ideas for the future of icarly."

Freddie watched Sam walk down the corridor until she was out of sight.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, i cherish reviews!**

**The story is about half way now, so it should be about 6 chapters long.**

**I know lots of you want to know whats happening with Sam, but you'll find out soon (ie. the next chapter)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's me again, with the next chapter. Hope you like. : )**

**

* * *

**

Spencer walked into the groovy smoothy holding his tomato plant lovingly under his arm. "I'll have the usual." He told T-Bo.

"What's with the plant?" T-Bo asked pointing to Spencer's tomato plant.

"This is Delilah. She's a tomato plant. Isn't she beautiful?" he replied, caressing the plant lovingly.

"Delilah?" T-Bo questioned.

"Yes, I think she looks like a Delilah, don't you?"

"Do you wanna try some breadsticks?" T-Bo asked, trying to change the subject.

"How did you manage to put breadsticks on a stick? Is that even possible?" Spencer asked looking bewildered at the stick of breadsticks T-Bo was holding.

"It is entirely possible! Wanna buy one?" he said waving the stick in Spencer's face. "I also have some new super energy boosting smoothies, very healthy. Interested?"

"Fine, I'll have that energy smoothy thing" Spencer said feeling defeated. "Would Delilah like some of Spency's energy smoothy? Yes she would!" he said pouring the some of the smoothy into the plant pot.

"That's just weird..." T-Bo said.

Spencer shot him a glare.

* * *

Freddie sat in class plotting. He and Sam shared English class together, and as soon as the bell rang he was going to corner Sam and get her to tell him what was going on. He knew something was wrong; Carly was too busy with the 'future of icarly' to notice Sam's behaviour. The bell rang signalling the class ending, and Freddie got up off his chair and walked quickly to the door cornering Sam.

"Sam, we gotta talk." He said.

"Get off me you nub!" she said trying but failing break his hold on her.

"No. Listen to me. The dream you had yesterday must have upset you, you haven't been acting like yourself since. Just tell me what happened. I had a bad dream too, if that helps. I dreamt I was bald." Sam couldn't help but giggle at that. "Hey! It's not funny! I was really worried. But I talked to my mom about it and it turns out baldness doesn't run in my family so I had nothing to worry about. Spencer even gave me some 'hairgrow' to cheer me up." He looked at her worriedly." Tell me what you dream was about Sam."

"You wouldn't understand-"

"Just tell me."

"Fine!" Sam pouted and crossed her arms. "I dreamt you and Carly were married. You guys had important jobs and lives to live. I had no job, no home and nobody had time for me. I was all alone." Tears started streaming down Sam's face. "It frightened me because that's probably what my future is gonna be. I have no potential for a good career; I don't have loads of friends, and who would ever want to be with me? Everyone I know will move on and leave me behind. I have no life, no future..."

Freddie wiped her tears away. "What are you talking about?" he said looking down at her. "You are Samantha Pucket! If it's your career your worried about, look at Carly. She's gonna turn icarly into a business, so you will have a job. You have loads of potential. You're one the funniest people I know, you are smart, beautiful and you have friends who love you very much. You're never gonna be alone. You'll always have Carly, Spencer and me. I'll always be here for you Sam." He smiled sown at her.

Sam smiled and reached out to hug him. Freddie put his arms around her and pulled her in close. When they broke apart, Sam smiled up at Freddie, and then she slapped him.

"Ow!" he cried. "What was that for?"

"That was for calling me Samantha. And this..." she said leaning up and planting a soft kiss on his cheek, "is for being a great friend."

"Feeling better now?" Freddie asked smirking.

"Yes Frednub. But if you ever tell anyone about this-"

"I know, I know. It'll be our secret." He interrupted.

"Good. Now walk with me to class. I'm pretty sure were late." Sam said turning around to leave the classroom.

Freddie caught up with her and smoothly took her hand while they walked. Sam didn't mind.

* * *

**Tell me what'cha think!**

**I 'heart' reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they were all very nice and encouraging. : )**

**This is the second last chapter, hope you like!**

* * *

"Hey Spencer," Carly said entering the apartment closely followed by Sam and Freddie. She closed the door and turned around to see Spencer holding a giant tomato.

"Delilah had a baby!" Spencer exclaimed proudly, holding out the tomato to show everyone.

"That is one big tomato." Freddie commented.

"I want to eat it." Said Sam with a hungry look in her eye. She licked her lips and stared at the tomato.

"How did you get to grow so fast and so big?" Carly asked examining the fruit (that's right, tomatoes are a fruit).

"I gave Delilah some of T-Bo's super energy smoothy and Delilah grew almost instantly. Then she had this little tomato. I've named her Scarlet." Spencer said looking at the tomato lovingly.

"Because it's red?" Carly asked smiling.

"Yeah." Spencer replied still looking at the fruit.

"You should enter it in the fair." Sam said sitting on the couch. "It's on this evening, at around 5-ish. I know because my mom is going there with her new boyfriend, Mike. He's our milkman. He's into all that farm stuff. They've got at competition there for the biggest fruit and vegetables. You'll will for sure."

"That's a great idea!" Spencer said excitedly. "Come on Scarlet, we're going to the fair!" He left the apartment skipping out the door.

Freddie plopped down lazily onto the couch beside Sam. She casually moved closer to him, he smirked and put his arm around her. Sam lay her head on his chest and looked up at him smiling.

"What are you two doing?" a very confused Carly asked from the kitchen, holding a bowl of grapes.

"I...uh...nothing - Sam had a bug on her shoulder!" Freddie blurted out quickly moving away from Sam. "There you go Sam; I got that bug for you!"

"Thanks Freddie!" Sam said. "I'm gonna squish it." She stated getting up off the couch and proceeding to stomp viciously at the imaginary bug.

"You guys are so weird." Carly said munching on a grape.

"I'm bored now." Sam stated. "Where's the TV remote Carly?"

"No TV Sam. We're gonna talk about icarly business ideas. I'm thinking doll replicas of the icarly cast! Could you imagine little Carlys and Sams? Ooo... they could talk when you pull a string or something. I bet the Sam doll will say 'Don't pull my strings unless you want your face re-arranged'. That would be so funny-"

"Carly, I love icarly and all, but could we please stop talking about it for 5 minutes." Sam interrupted. "All you can think about recently is _the future of icarly_. Can we do something else?"

"Like what?" Carly asked in an annoyed voice.

"I don't know. Maybe we should start homework...I have a history test coming up soon and I should probable start studying..." Sam answered getting up to grab her schoolbag.

Carly dropped her bowl of grapes. "Since when do you care about schoolwork?" she asked shocked.

"A close friend told me I have potential to do whatever I want with life. I'm gonna see if that's true." Sam said smiling directly at Freddie.

"Oh, ok then...I suppose." Carly said, still in shock. "And I'm sorry if I annoyed you guys about the turning icarly into a business thing. It's just ever since I dreamt about my future I can't stop thinking about it..."

"That's ok." Sam said. "You know, me and Freddie had dreams too." She added smiling.

"Really? What were they about?"

"Mine was pretty uneventful, but Freddie's is worth hearing" Sam replied already giggling.

"I dreamt I was bald." Freddie said simply, obviously not amused.

Carly started laughing uncontrollably. "Ha...ha...HA! You're gonna be bald when you are older!" She said between giggles.

"No I'm not!" Freddie said getting annoyed.

"Carls, the dreams we had weren't actually visions of the future. It was just cheese." Sam told her.

"I believe I saw the future." Carly stated. "And I think I changed it for the better!"

"If that's so, why don't we try to have cheese dreams again – to see if our futures have changed?" Freddie suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Carly said excitedly. "All we need is more cheese."

"Hey you guys! Guess what!" Spencer said entering the apartment, startling everyone. "I won!" He lifted up Scarlet the giant tomato and his prize.

"What did you win?" Sam asked staring at the prize.

"Cheese!" Spencer said proudly, holding up a giant gift basket full of assorted cheeses.

The trio grinned to themselves.

* * *

**As always, tell me what you think. : )**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember:**

**I love reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to all my wonderful readers. : )**

**This is the last chapter! I hope you liked the story!**

**Also thank you again to everyone who reviewd, I really really love reviews.**

* * *

The icarly gang were sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep and snoring lightly. Sam was lying across Carly and Freddie but this time, snuggled into Freddie's chest hugging him close, Freddie had his arms around her smiling in his sleep. Sam's bare feet were on Carly's lap, right in front of her face. "Smelly..." Carly muttered still sound asleep.

This time Carly's dream was short and sweet. She was older, happier looking and halfway through an icarly webcast. Surrounding her was the old icarly set but with some new and improved adjustments. Freddie had a state-of-the-art Camera system; Sam was pointing her remote at a hologram of a lama eating flapjacks and Spencer...SPENCER WAS MARRIED? 'Hmmm...Maybe Sam was right, maybe this is just a dream 'cause I don't see Spencer getting married in the near future.' Carly thought to herself, adjusting her position on the couch and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Across from her Freddie was grinning from ear to ear.

He saw himself looking in the mirror of the bathroom again. Except this time he was running his fingers through his thick and voluminous hair grinning at his reflection. A stunningly beautiful girl walked up to him and rested her hands on his right shoulder, looking at him in the mirror.

"Hey Sam." He said recognising her.

"Great hair dork." She replied smirking and ruffling his hair with her hand.

Freddie awoke to find Sam cuddling him; he pulled her closer and breathed in her sent. He couldn't help thinking how wonderful it would be to stay in this position forever. Sam muttered something inaudible in her sleep and Freddie listened hard to hear what she was saying.

Sam dreamt she was at a party, surrounded by all of her closest friends. She was older looking but with a mature beauty about her. She wearing a long white flawless gown, ironically angelic looking. But most of all, she was happy, content with life.

People passed her and saying things like 'congratulations' and 'I wish you both the best of luck'. She thanked them and continued her way through the crowd, looking for someone; the one person missing from this perfect picture. Where was he?

She gave up her search and picked up a drink, that's when she noticed it. On her finger its sparkle was dazzlingly bright, shooting out rainbows of colour. An engagement ring.

"There's my beautiful princess Pucket." A voice said behind her startling her. She turned around to see a grinning Freddie. He kissed the top of her head.

"Where have you been, I was looking for you everywhere!"Sam asked annoyed but couldn't help smiling.

"I was just talking to some friends" Freddie replied. "Anyway, come here." He pulled her into an embrace. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"Yeah, me too...you." Sam staring up at him, lost for words.

"Sorry, what was that? Couldn't quite hear what you said..." Freddie said smirking cupping his hand to his ear.

Sam smiled. "I love you Fredward Benson." She said. Freddie grinned down at her and began leaning in to kiss her...

Sam woke up lying on Freddie's chest; she looked up to see him staring at her mesmerized.

"How was your dream?" he asked trying to hide his smile.

"Perfect." She stated.

"Mine too." He replied. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"He added. Sam froze in shock. What had she just blurted out in her sleep? Seeing her expression, Freddie grinned. He leaned in closing the gap between them and kissed her passionately. The expression 'sparks fly' came to mind, Sam thought as she kissed him back deeply. It was wonderful, beautiful...perfect. Freddie pulled back and cupped Sam's face in his hands, locking eyes with her.

"I love you too Samantha Pucket." He said.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Hope you enjoyed this little story.**

**Tell me what you think. : )**

**constructive critizing welcomed. Praise...LOVED!**


End file.
